


You Know, Like "Nya"

by milka121



Series: Nyan!Lio AU [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cat Boy Lio, Cat Puns, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, ass eating, porn with (some) plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: All cats are, in Aina’s opinion, bastards. She has taken care of Ignis’s one long enough to discover that she’s a dog person. And that all the cats are little god’s killing machines contained in all too small bodies that do nothing to store their anger at the world and humanity, and Aina in particular.But if cats are bastards, then cat people are just straight up evil.Or: Lio is a catboy. And a very troublesome one, at that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Nyan!Lio AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687666
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	You Know, Like "Nya"

All cats are, in Aina’s opinion, bastards. She has taken care of Ignis’s one long enough to discover that she’s a dog person. And that all the cats are little god’s killing machines contained in all too small bodies that do nothing to store their anger at the world and humanity, and Aina in particular.

But if cats are bastards, then cat people are just straight up evil.

Lio makes another growl that makes Aina want to wince. She doesn’t. She isn’t about to show a weakness in the face of an enemy, and she keeps staring right into Lio’s widened pupils, dark and round enough to completely cover his irises. It’s freaky. It’s weird.

“It’s so cute! He’s saying hello.”

Aina is once again forced to rethink what exactly she sees in Galo. It’s his face, probably. Or those huge pecs. Definitely not the brain, assuming there is one. Which Aina is forced to question at this very moment when Lio flattens his ears against his skull and hisses, raising on all fours and apparently trying to appear as big as possible.

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Reaching for a slice of pizza while not breaking eye contact is hard, but she does it anyway. And she even manages to not knock anything off in the process, which once again should prove her superiority over the growling, half-naked cat boy on the floor. 

“He wants pizza,” Galo says. “Come on, Lio! Pspsps.”

At that, Lio’s ears perk up. He throws Aina one last glare and turns his back at her, tail high in the air, giving her a perfect look of how low his boxers hang on his hips. 

Well, that is still better than how he was at the beginning, all screaming and naked and very, very not pleased with the attempts to cut his claws or hair or clean him up properly. But they couldn’t just throw him out, and after a few days Galo would rather die than let go of the cat boy. They seem to bond all too well with the disdain for shirts, Aina noticed. And love for pizza.

“Can cats even eat pizza?” Aina asks. Lio doesn’t seem to care much for the answer as he swats a slice right out of Galo’s hand and devours it in two bites, sauce dripping down his chin.

Galo looks at Aina with a face full of utter horror. Aina grins.

Remi, from the other side of the room, coughs theatrically. “Well, _technically_ cats can, though they shouldn’t. However, seeing as Lio is not fully a cat and his digestive system seems to be mostly human, I would opt that, yes, he can indeed eat pizza without harm to the body.”

“Oh,” Galo says as Lio licks his lips and claws from the grease. Lio’s eyes are bright and purple again, unblinking as he stares at Galo. Or maybe the box that sits next to him, with pepperoni pizza still mostly intact. “Well, that’s good.”

That’s definitely good, Aina corrects him in her mind. She’s not about to once again wrestle whatever Lio decided is a good idea to eat out of his throat. She cannot fathom why Lio would decide that Galo’s belts are an ideal midnight snack, or why he had to try to swallow them and then cry for help and run around the station making distressed noises while everyone was trying to catch him. 

And once again, Galo has been the one to calm him down, even though it was Aina who had to pull the damn thing out. And of course Lio purred and rubbed against Galo’s face while trying to murder her, the bastard. 

The worst thing is, Galo seems to be absolutely oblivious to all of it. Or maybe he notices it and chooses to make the cat as spoiled as possible.

Galo doesn’t stop Lio as he purrs and rubs against his face, then splays all of his body over Galo’s thighs. A picture perfect lapdog. Is a lapcat a thing? If there is, then Lio is one. A lapcat currently with a face full of pizza.

“I am not eating that,” Aina says when Lio licks along the whole box, with no respect for boundaries of the slices at all.

She can swear the damn cat smiled.

Galo shrugs. “More for us, then.” And like a complete sanitary nightmare, he reaches into the pizza box and grabs a slice Lio has just had his face in. 

Aina is about to shout when Lio suddenly raises and chomps down on the part of the slice that hasn’t yet passed Galo’s lips, pressing his face into Galo’s, then licking along the line of Galo’s mouth. 

Galo goes very still and very red. 

Aina groans. "You're spoiling this cat way too much."

“Meow,” says Lio, because he’s a cat and can’t say much else. And as if it was nothing, he continues to lick at Galo’s face while purring and rubbing his body against his in the way that makes Aina think she should have not chosen to eat lunch at the station.

 _Well_ , she thinks, _at least it’s not like there will be kittens out of this thing_.

She regrets the thought immediately. 

Remi, however, has none of that. “Don’t put your dick in the cat, Galo.”

Lucia, who looked completely uninterested in anything that was not her computer screen up to this point, snorts. She had to hear everything even from behind her headphones. No wonder she seems to know everything that is going on in the station. That or she bugged them.

Galo, for his part, seems like he’s choking. Aina finds it very hard to feel sympathetic. 

“I-I do not!” Galo says. 

Lio purrs and turns over, stretching and pushing his butt up Galo’s face while he tries to swat at something at the floor.

Galo’s eyes flicker down for just a fraction of a second, and if he was red before, now Aina is sure he’s going to have a stroke if he keeps this up.

“Where do you think Lio came from?” Remi asks, suddenly.

“Human experimentation lab,” Lucia says.

“Depths of hell,” Aina growls. 

“Meow,” says Lio, trying to make Galo put his face in his ass and eat a scrap of cheese left on the floor at the same time.

"Don't be mean!" Galo tries to maneuver Lio away, but the cat boy has none of that, firmly planting his knees on the sides of Galo's thighs and refusing to move at the gentle suggestions of the shove Galo gives him. If it was Aina, she would just throw the cat off. 

"Stinky boy," she says.

Remi grins at her. "Bastard man."

"No!" Galo pouts, still trying to move Lio, without much success so far.

"Soggy nugget man."

"Mrrow," says Lio, finally giving Galo a space not to breathe in his ass. He jumps to the floor and stretches, again, then looks at Lucia with as much question in his eyes as a cat can have.

"Soggy nugget," Lucia says again. 

"Meow."

"He wants nuggets." Galo leans over to pat at Lio's head, and Lio leans into the touch for a second before continuing to stare at Lucia. "He likes the McDonald's ones."

"You fed the cat chicken nuggets?"

"It's safe! The internet said so."

"Meow!" More insistent now. Lio looks between Galo, Aina and Lucia, probably trying to decide which of them has said nuggets. 

Galo is already reaching for his phone. "Alright, buddy, let's get you some lunch."

"Meow!" The bell jingles on Lio's neck as he jumps at the sofa again and rubs against Galo's phone. 

Aina is once again forced to think just how much exactly does Lio understand. From what she tried to test, not much - they have all tried to explain to Lio that knocking things off Ignis's table is bad and that the vacuum cleaner is not a monster, and so far, no luck. But whenever Galo says anything, it's like the cat boy understands everything perfectly. 

Maybe Galo just has a way of communicating with animals. Even the ones that are not technically fully ones. Something about common ground, probably.

Aina sighs, again, and reaches for her own slice of pizza.

Lio turns immediately and in a second, Aina shouts as the cat grabs the slice out of her hand and jumps on one of the shelves.

She needs to invest in a spray bottle. For now, Aina just shakes her hand and reaches for Galo's soggy, spit-covered slice, and regrets everything.

* * *

“Meow.”

“What’s up, buddy?” Galo scratches down Lio’s chin, just where he likes, and Lio purrs, blinking slowly, but after a second he starts to meow again, rubbing against Galo’s legs.

“We can’t go out right now, Lio. We have a shift, remember?”

“Meow.” Lio tilts his head just so slightly, his small brows furrowing in a way that a human child would. Aina said she finds that stupid.

For Galo, it’s adorable.

“We need to keep watch,” he explains as Lio shifts to lick up his arm as he looks at Galo. “Varys is taking a nap right now, so we need to be on guard.”

“Meow?”

“Aina is home, buddy. Sleeping it off.”

Lio’s ears move around, restless, and his tail sways from side to side. He always does that when Aina is mentioned, for some reason. Galo can’t think up a reason why, but it’s adorable, somehow, to see how differently he treats everyone at the station. And Galo probably shouldn’t feel so honored, but he still is that he is the one Lio always chooses to cuddle up with and be adorable and _such a good kitty._

Lio stops licking his arm and instead extends his legs into the air and starts to lick on the thigh. He still has that innocent, sweet look on his face, looking at Galo with the unavoided attention even as his boxers run down just a little bit too low and show Galo a bit of that place with a patch of light blonde hair and _Galo is not looking_.

If Aina was here, she would probably shout at him to cover his cat up. But she isn’t here, and no one really is, so he has time to try to play it slow and not get scratched.

Galo decides to ignore something coiling in his stomach and moves to the floor of the lounge. “Lio, your underwear is slipping.”

Lio shudders slightly when Galo tugs at his boxers and he puts his leg down with ease. God, he's flexible like a yoga master, all that smooth muscle and-

-and Galo shouldn't be thinking about this. 

"Here you go! All ready!" He puts the band of the boxers high enough for Lio's tail to move but not as to show off his whole ass, which Lio has a habit of doing, and then running around with it high in the air. Which is normal for a cat, Galo knows. He just hopes his own body would also know and not give him the most delicious images of-

And he's doing it again. He must be tired. Tired and alone at the station with a cat boy, who puts his other leg in the air and bends in a way that makes Galo's mind go absolutely feral.

The fact that Lio is still looking at him doesn't help. Neither is the pink tongue lapping in and out Lio's mouth, leaving shiny traces on the light, milky skin.

Galo's mind is filled with things he tries very hard not to think about, and most of them revolve around Lio.

Lio puts his other leg down and crawls to Galo, sniffing around. His nose wrinkles in that adorable way he always does, and Galo is about to swoon over that when Lio moves closer, nose at Galo's collarbone, and then even lower, until his face is firm against Galo's crotch.

Okay, that's... uncomfortable. And many other things that Galo won't acknowledge. "What you're looking for, Lio?"

Lio looks at Galo with the same, bright eyes, and then inhales loudly, a long sniff of Galo's - oh fuck.

"That's- that's enough, Lio." He tugs at Lio's arms, trying to pull him away, and Lio's brows furrow as he gives a small huff and a swat of his tail. A warning.

And then his small tongue darts out and oh fucking fuck.

Galo grabs at the back of Lio's neck and firmly forces him back, even as Lio does a small hiss of protest and pulls his ears flat against his head. He slumps in Galo’s grasp with a betrayal in his eyes, and he sinks to the floor again, legs splayed wide.

And Galo can see very clearly a tent in his boxers. 

Lio raises on his knees, pushing his pelvis forward in a _very_ suggestive move that Galo tries and fails not to notice. And then, Lio looks Galo in the eye and very clearly says, “Nya.”

Now, let’s be clear for a second: Galo does _not_ have a fetish for cat boys. That would be disrespectful to Lio, because Lio is more than just a cat boy - he’s a friend, a companion, a person Galo shares all his worries and excitements with, and even if Lio probably doesn’t understand everything, he is very enthusiastic nonetheless. But, theoretically, _if_ we assume that Galo has a fetish for cat boys, then he absolutely wants to bust a nut at even the mention of Japanese cat boys saying ‘nya’.

So, knowing all that, he can’t be blamed for getting the fastest hard-on in his life.

Lio’s eyes flicker down, and he lowers himself onto the floor, like he’s readying himself to pounce.

To pounce at _Galo._ While they both have raging boners. Do cat people go into heat? Can a male cat go into heat?

Lio doesn’t seem to care much for facts as he makes a low howl - not the threatening one he does for Aina. It’s laced with something else, some dark undertone that makes Galo swallow and freeze as Lio approaches him, low on his hands and knees, staring Galo down like he stares Vinny when he’s about to try and kill him again.

And Galo’s boner doesn’t seem to mind it at all.

Lio reaches Galo again, and again pushes his nose in the space between the belts, right into the clothed boner, and sniffs. He keeps staring into Galo’s eyes, unblinking, and Galo can see how his pupils dilate, blown with - with _something_. Slowly, Lio opens his mouth and laps at the bulge again with his rough tongue, and Galo has to bite his lip not to moan. 

Inside his mind, Galo _knows_ it probably isn’t a good idea. Varys is sleeping behind the wall, Ignis can go out of his office and any second, and it wouldn’t be unusual for Lucia to pop right back in and grab something she forgot about, and it would be very hard to convince any of them that he isn’t trying to do what they think he’s trying to do.

Because he isn’t. Lio is - Lio is just curious, for sure. He was raised here, and probably hasn’t had a chance to get interested in- in _this_ sort of thing, and Galo has refused to neuter him, because as much of a cat that he is, he is also part human who can make his own decisions. So, all things considered, it isn’t _that_ unusual. Galo is just helping. Yeah. That’s what it is. 

Lio purrs against Galo’s crotch and it feels better than his own hand ever did. 

“Nya,” Lio says again.

Galo has never been so turned on in his life.

Lio Fotia, a cat aged - whatever his age is, has taken notice of Galo tego to explain to him how cats meow in Japanese and understood just how much Galo likes it. That in itself is an educational feat that may have already won him that one bet with Aina (because _no, Lio is not stupid, he understands thing, okay._ )

But Lio did it for Galo. He did it specifically because he thought if he did it, Galo would like it enough to let him do what he’s trying to do. It's almost as cute as that one time when he brought Galo a full wallet from somewhere and then looked very proud as the whole Burning Rescue tried to explain to the yelling woman that Lio did not try to rob her.

And, fuck him, it’s just _cute_ , dammit. 

_Don’t put your dick in the cat_ , Remi’s voice echoes in his head.

 _Well_ , Galo thinks back, _what if the cat is the one who wants to shove himself on my dick?_

His brain doesn’t reply. It doesn’t get the chance to when Lio purrs, again and his clawed hand digs into the tip of Galo’s trousers. 

Oh no. Did Lio learn to take off clothes puroposely, and not because he just finds them uncomfortable? What evil deeds will he accomplish later with that knowledge? Galo has no idea. Has he learned to unbuckle a belt yet, and how long would it take for him to start stripping people?

Galo decides he doesn’t want Lio to do that. And so, it’s completely understandable that instead of letting Lio figure it out, he reaches for his belts himself and pops them open.

Lio purrs and gives Galo's crotch one last snuggle before digging his claws at the side of Galo's trousers and pushing them down.

Without them, it's hard for Galo to pretend like he doesn't have a raging hard-on. It gets even harder - heh - when Lio grumbles for a bit, giving a curious sniff at the colorful undies before pushing Galo's back down on the floor.

Galo props himself on his elbows and feels the floor dig into his spine and Lio dig into his pants. This is not exactly ideal. Galo did not hope for this, and if he did, it wouldn't involve the cold floor or his firetruck undies. But now it's too late to change, he supposes. Maybe later.

Oh no, he's already thinking about 'later'. He must be in deep.

Lio, for his part, is already deep into exploring Galo's boner. His nose wrinkles when he takes another deep whiff and his claws scratch lightly against Galo's bare sides, not enough to break skin, but probably enough for Lio to cut cloth if he desires. And he seems to desire it quite much, already huffing and swinging his tail in annoyance as he tries to figure out how to get Galo's dick to pop out of the bright red fire truck prison.

Galo is a conscious and responsible cat boy owner, so he kicks the pants off before Lio has a chance to wreck them. He folds them neatly on the side before allowing Lio back on him again.

Lio seems eyestruck as he stares at what is between Galo's legs, and he freezes for enough time that Galo starts to consider that he has heard something and is about to dart off, but Lio only keeps looking with that wide eyes and shivering tail. 

And then he moves forward, pushing his face into Galo's abdomen and that patch of blue hair that Galo has never dared to shave in his life. And he purrs.

The vibrations go straight to Galo's dick. Lio doesn't take long to follow, his nose trailing the skin while he sniffs with attention written all over his face, as if he was investigating a new toy he has found laying around the station. And he looks amazing doing it, hands on Galo's hips, ass high and tail just enough swirling around for his boxers to slip down a bit again, showing that round cheeks that Lio loves to show around to everyone he deems worthy. It may not be anything sexual for the cat boy, but for Galo it’s hard to see that back of his swaying with an outline of his dick so apparent in the soft, thin undies that Lio has accepted to wear-

No. This isn’t anything sexual. Galo is just helping a cat boy with his curiosity. Just cats being cats and Galo being helpful. Nothing to see here.

Lio probably doesn't agree, seeing as he tries to devour Galo's dick whole through his nostrils with the same look on his face he gives when Galo tries to explain to him some complicated stuff about Japanese cat culture. It's as endearing as it is hot.

The scales shift to 'absolutely steaming hot' when Lio blinks, slowly, and then his tongue darts again against the tip of Galo's dick.

It feels like a wet sandpaper rubbing on his slit. It also feels fucking good, especially when Lio does it again with a low murmur, then scoops some precome and concentrates when it hits his mouth. He's tasting him, holy fuck.

Galo is prepared for Lio to wince and look very offended at the taste, and Lio defies all logic once again, making a small purr and licking Galo's dick once again, this time lower, at the edge of his foreskin and then trying to push it down.

Galo's hands shake as he does it for him. 

"It's not like there's anything hiding here, buddy," Galo says, and the sound of his voice reminds him that it is, in fact, happening and not a wet dream he promises himself won't happen again and then fails. Lio Fotia, in all his cat boy glory, is trying to put his rough tongue everywhere he can on Galo's dick, and if the small rolls of Lio's hips are any indication, probably enjoying it as well.

Galo is not putting his dick in the cat. The cat is trying for Galo to put the dick in him.

Yeah. This logic can work. Reassured, Galo looks down as Lio's nose nudges his erection again, now enamoured with Galo's balls, apparently. Do balls bounce? Would Lio go at it with all the power of his claws and teeth if they did? Galo hopes not. 

He puts one of his hands on Lio's head, just to be sure, and Lio purrs as he leans into the touch, then turns his head to rub agaist Galo's dick as well, holy fuck. Lio may not understand how blowjobs work, but he's still pretty damn good at them. And if his learning ability is anything to go by...

"Nya," Lio says again, and slowly blinks at Galo before moving his face up again.

He opens his mouth, face full of teeth, and Galo is rethinking everything when Lio presses his mouth to the tip and swirls his tongue and oh god oh fuck, he sucks down, he actually does, oh shit-

Lio purrs against Galo's dick and Galo's whole body decides it has had enough of Galo trying not to come all over Lio’s face, so it does just that, making Galo’s hips jump and mind go blank for a solid second before he remembers how to breathe. And when he does, the first thing he sees is Lio’s surprised face, ears turning with curiosity, then tail standing up with joy.

“Mirrk!”

Galo stares. “Milk?”

“Mirk,” Lio repeats with joy. And then licks his lips. And hands. Oh god, he’s eating it.

“That’s- that’s not milk, Lio.” He tries to make Lio pull away from where the cum has dripped down his chin, but Lio only swats his hand away with a soft paw. And then licks down, again, lapping at Galo’s softening dick. 

Galo wants to push Lio away - well, correction: he does _not_ want to, but he feels that it would be the right thing to do, in a sense that Lio is probably not aware of what he’s doing, which raises several ethical questions, and also that they are on the floor in the common room and if anyone as much as glances in their direction, they would catch Galo with his pants down and Lio happily munching on his cum.

Which probably isn't an image anyone would let him live down.

But the gods of cat boys must have decided to bless him today, because Lio keeps licking him clean while purring against his dick and no one comes into the room and ruins it. Which Galo appreciates quite a lot.

His penis appreciates Lio's efforts, too, and it isn't long before it makes a comeback with full force, and honestly, if Lio decided he wants to repeat the cycle of licking Galo clean and making a mess, Galo would be fine with that. 

But Lio seems to have other plans as he gives Galo's dick one last lick before withdrawing, which is disappointing, and laying back spreading his legs, which is not.

"Mirk," Lio says seriously as he thrusts his hips upwards just so slightly, then rolls on his stomach with a small jingle of his collar and tail high when he raises slightly on his knees.

Like before, the small, thin briefs do nothing to hide Lio's perfect ass, nor the wet spots that start forming at the tip of the tent. If Galo had any doubt as to what Lio might be hinting at, it all turns clear when he does that roll of his hips again, and unsurprisingly, it makes Galo's dick twitch with much excitement. 

Some part of Galo's brain is still trying to reason with him to not put his dick where Lio is trying to make him put it, but it all goes to hell at another, small and desperate, "Nya."

Galo shoves the briefs down and Lio is quick to kick them off, muscles on his back deliciously moving under Galo's hands, and then Lio pushes against him, a rough, sharp movement that makes Galo grasp his hips tighter and grunt. 

The tail is swaying in front of Galo's face, impatience clear even without Lio making those small sounds in the back of his throat. Galo reaches around, touching the soft downside of Lio's abdomen, and Lio goes rigid, pushing and clawing at the floor with half-growls falling out of his mouth. That's probably good, Galo decides, and grasps Lio's cock.

It's rough to the touch, and even when Lio mewls sweetly, pushing against Galo's cock and sending a sweet shiver down his spine, it doesn't feel like a human's would, which somehow makes it hotter. 

Galo could push Lio down and take him, fuck him sensless until he is filled with cum, but this isn't about Galo. It's about Lio, and Galo is going to give Lio all that he can, spoil him senseless until he melts into a puddle of purring bliss like Lio deserves.

He pushes at Lio’s back slightly, just the smallest suggestion, and Lio follows without hesitation, turning around and letting Galo put him on his back. His tail looks uncomfortable trapped under his ass, so Galo grabs at his hips and hoists him up, hooking his knees on his shoulders, and Lio mrrows, surprised, as if he wasn’t sure what Galo is trying to do and why is his hand not on his dick anymore.

Lio’s dick, as Galo notices when it almost smacks against his forehead, is a sight to behold: not small, but proportional, pink and cute and with little spikes he remembers he screamed about when he first saw. They grew on him, eventually. Especially when he realised they would keep a small bow from slipping down if Galo ever decided to decorate it, which he will not, because that would be animal abuse, but is a fun thought anyway.

Now, it strains against Lio’s stomach, leaking from the tip, and it’s the cutest thing Galo has ever seen, sans Lio himself. And that pink hole of his ass.

Lio starts to fuss again, squirming in Galo’s grip, so Galo coos, rubbing the circles on his skin. 

"Mirk," Lio says in a demanding voice, brows furrowed.

Galo sighs. "Okay, buddy. Let's get you some milk." 

Lio still has that concerned look on his face, but it quickly disappears when Galo puts his mouth on his abdomen and licks a line from his bellybutton to the thick patch of hair. Lio pushes his hips up with a huff, impatient - but the fun is in making it last. Lio wants the release, sure, but Galo can make him sated for longer. 

Galo's mouths the skin on Lio's hipbone, then down his pelvis, ignoring the pink cock, and Lio makes that low growl again.

"Shh, Lio," Galo murmurs against his skin. "It's okay. I'm here. I will make you feel good."

"Meow," says Lio.

Galo takes that as a yes.

He licks down at Lio's balls, allowing just a small touch before moving down, lower. 

Galo has almost had a heart attack when he has first seen Lio licking himself down there, tongue darting in and out and leg high and straight like a gymnast. Now, it's nice to know Lio is all pliant and wet here already, carefully groomed and prepped. Well, probably not prepped, but the thought is nice.

Galo licks the circle of muscles and Lio yelps, hips jerking. Oh, so he wants to be touched here, too. Galo is happy to oblige. 

He swirls his tongue, teasing at the entrance before slipping in just the tip. It's easy to breach Lio like this. Almost too easy when Lio bucks his pelvis into Galo's mouth and Galo supports him, working his jaw open to get all the taste he can out of his ass.

Lio mewls and cries out, claws scratching at the floor, and Galo feels the tail smacking his thighs as it jumps around, not quite restless, not quite content. And, oh, when Galo looks down he has the perfect view of Lio's flushed face, mouth hanging open as he pants with the pupils blown wide and shivering arms. 

Galo smiles against the skin and digs deeper, harder rubbing against the slick walls of muscle, and Lio's spine lifts off the floor by a sudden jump of his body with a growl, sharp and high. 

Galo pulls his mouth away. “You okay there, Lio?” He reaches down to his face and Lio blinks, slowly, before raising his head and rubbing against the fingers. 

“Want to continue?”

Lio purrs. Okay, then.

Galo pulls his hand away, which Lio huffs at, then puts it on Lio’s dick, which he probably likes, judging by the small shake his tail does. 

It’s harder to move his fingers up and down the shaft like he would with himself, but he figures out a rhythm with a slack hand, and it seems to work just fine. Lio cries and purrs, his thighs shaking around Galo’s head as he dives back in, blesses the food and eats ass again. Lio has no right to taste this good, and yet Galo can’t get enough of the taste with the walls clamping down on his tongue, tail shivering and dick twitching.

“Nya!” says Lio one last time before his body lifts and cum shoots out of his dick, white spraying all over his belly and Galo’s face, and also Lio’s face. God, his dick has a reach to be reckoned with. 

Galo strokes his sides through it, and when the shaking turns into small shivers, he lets Lio’s hips back on the floor. Lio clings to his hands and rubs against them, spreading his own come all over the floor and himself.

Galo gives up and lays himself on the floor, which Lio immediately uses to press his whole body against him and cover more of Galo with come. Is this marking? It probably is. Galo must reek of Lio’s cat scent.

And he wouldn’t change it for anything else.

“Good?” Galo asks as Lio curls his tail around him.

Lio purrs and licks against his mouth. It tastes like cum. No milk at all.

* * *

“Hey, Galo.” Lucia turns on her chair to face him.

Galo puts down the fishing rod and lets Lio obliterate the bundle of feathers at the end. “What?”

“You know that we have surveillance cameras here, right?” 

Galo drops the rod.

Lucia grins. “Three Vulcano Margaritas. Giant XL specials. With barbecue sauce.”

Lio eats the feathers while Galo makes the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a was requested! If you are interested, please message me [on my twitter](https://twitter.com/Milkaa121)!
> 
> ~~This fic is a part of the DIC (Dick in a Cat) project~~
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment!


End file.
